Vampire Love
by twilightsaga96
Summary: Please don't let the title fool you. Bella and her "brother" Spencer just moved to Forks to start high school. They run in to another family of vampires. What will happen between them? Will Bella find romance or trouble?
1. First Day

**I don't own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**-Twilightsaga96**

* * *

Chapter 1

_First Day_

"Bella, it's time to go!" I heard Spencer yell although it was completely unnecessary.

"Spencer, you really don't need to yell. We're vampires," I told him while walking down the stairs. He gave me an apologetic smile and replied,

"Sorry Bells, I'm just trying to act human for our first day at our new high school." He made air quotations when he said 'first'. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door.

"Spencer, grab our backpacks. I'll go start the car." I told him walking to the garage. I was not looking forward to the first day at Forks, Washington High School at all. Every high school was the same. The girls would hate me and love Spencer. The boys would love me and hate Spencer. Why would this school be different?

"Ready?" Spencer asked as he got in the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. I backed out of the driveway and drove to the school. It didn't take long to get there with how fast I drove. We were the first ones there besides the staff, so we found a parking place easily. I looked over at Spencer who was practically bursting with excitement. I shook my head lightly. He loved going to school and socializing. We got out of the car and walked to the front doors that led to the office. I was so glad there were no students there yet to stare at us.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother, Spencer Swan," I told the lady at the office. It was easy to pass off as siblings, because we both had dark, brown hair and topaz-like eyes from drinking animal blood. "We're new students."

"Oh, yes. Isabella, you're a junior correct?" I nodded. "Spencer, you're a sophomore?" Spencer nodded. We couldn't pass off as anything younger. We tried one time and it didn't go exactly right. "Good, good, here are you're schedules." She handed us the papers. "Have a good first day you two," she said smiling warmly. We walked out in to the lobby and looked over our schedules. It didn't take long to memorize with my vampire memory. I looked over at Spencer's.

"We have the same lunch," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Cool, see you then," he waved then left. Students were starting to arrive, and Spencer liked making new friends. I was walking towards my first class when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. What's your name?" He smiled wide at me. I didn't want to talk to him, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm Bella," I replied as I continued walking.

"Ah, well, Bella, what's your first class?" He said while following me like a puppy.

"English," I told him. He frowned. I assumed he didn't have the same class.

"I have algebra," he said. "I'll see you later, Bella." He walked away. I was filled with relief. I didn't really like human boys. It seemed like they were all after the same thing. I entered the English, and there were only five students in there. I stood in front of the teacher's desk for a while, but he didn't notice me. I sighed impatiently and tapped on his desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella. I'm new here," I told him when he finally noticed me. He stared at me for a while, then replied,

"Oh, um, okay, I'm Mr. Birdie." He looked down at a sheet of paper that I assumed was a seating arrangement. "You will sit there," he said pointing to a chair in the back row. I nodded, and walked to the seat. There was no one sitting on my right yet, but there was one on my left. It was a girl with brown hair. I was happy that it wasn't a boy. Unfortunately, the girl decided to start a conversation with me.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. What's your name?" She asked.

"Bella, I replied without looking at her hoping she wouldn't continue.

"Oh, pretty name," she said, but I could tell it was a lie. I just nodded. She didn't talk to me the rest of the class.

The rest of the classes went the same way besides someone talking to me. I would tell the teacher who I was and he or she would tell me where to sit. I met up with Spencer during lunch.

"Hey Bells, how's it going so far?" He asked as I sat down with my tray of food that I wouldn't eat.

"Okay, same as usual," I shrugged. Then a second later that's when I smelled them. I tensed not sure what to do. We'd never run into other vampires at school. I looked at Spencer who was also tense. I turned towards the entry way and there they were. There was a really small girl with short, black hair, a boy beside her with honey blonde hair, a really beautiful girl with blonde hair, a big muscular boy with black hair beside her, and last a boy who probably the most handsome vampire I'd ever seen with bronze-like hair. They must of noticed us too because they were tense and looked over at Spencer and me. I quickly turned back and looked at Spencer. I didn't think we posed a threat, but maybe they saw us as one. I didn't know how we couldn't have noticed them in the hallway or anything. I turned around quickly and saw them walking towards us. I was very nervous and scared. They couldn't attack us in school, right? When they arrived at our table, they sat down.

"Who are you two?" The beautiful blonde girl asked angrily.

"I'm Bella and this is Spencer," I said pointing towards Spencer. "Um, who are you all?" I asked. I figured it would be fair to ask after they did.

"I'm Alice," said the small, black, haired girl. "This is Jasper," Alice said pointing to the boy with honey blonde hair.

"I'm Emmett," the muscular one said. "I'm the fun one," he said smiling wide. I held in my laugh.

"I'm Rosalie," said the blonde girl.

"I'm Edward," the bronze haired boy said. He was staring at me in an odd way. It made more uncomfortable.

"You're vampires, right?" Alice asked so fast that only a vampire would be able to hear it.

"Yes, we are," Spencer said.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, "New friends!" I smiled slightly. I was filled with relief that they weren't going to attack us.

"When did you move here?" Jasper asked.

"Two days ago," I answered. He just nodded in response.

"Can you come over our house after school today?" Alice asked excitedly. I wasn't sure what to say. I glanced at Spencer he seemed unsure too.

"I think that'd be okay," I replied.

"Great! Just follow us home after school. We can get to know you two better," Alice said. Then the bell rang. Spencer and I got up to clear our trays.

"That was weird," Spencer said as we walked to the garbage can. I nodded.

"Yes, very." After we cleared our trays, we walked out of the lunch room.

"Um, I guess I'll see you after school," I said as Spencer walked to his class.

"Yeah, later Bells," He replied waving. I walked to my next class which was Biology. I was the first one there. I guessed nobody left at the first bell. I told the teacher who I was and he told me where to sit. The usual routine.

"Thank you, Mr. Banner," I said as I walked to the desk. About five minutes later, students start arriving.

"Hey Bella," I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Mike. "I didn't see you at lunch." He started walking over to where I was sitting.

"Hi Mike," I replied. "I was there."

"Oh, you could have sat next to me," He smiled. He sat on top of the desk I was at. I was extremely uncomfortable at that. I assumed he was trying to be cool.

"It was alright. I sat with my brother," I told him. Suddenly, I smelled vampire. It must be one of those other vampires, I thought. I looked around Mike and saw it was Edward. He came over and cleared his throat. Mike turned around and saw Edward too. He got off the desk and muttered, "Stupid Cullen."

"I'll talk to you later, Bella." He winked at me. I nodded in response. I was disgusted of the even thought of being with him. He was truly annoying me now. Mike walked to his seat, which was thankfully far from mine. I sighed from relief. Edward walked to the seat next to mine and sat down.

"Mike really likes you," Edward said when he was seated. I turned towards him. Wow, he is really beautiful, I thought.

"Lucky me," I replied sarcastically. He smiled crookedly then he looked puzzled. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head then turned to face the teacher. Mr. Banner then started class. I was disappointed I didn't get to talk to him some more. Class seemed to end fast along with the rest of school. I was so scared for the end of school to come. Would there be more vampires at their house? I wondered.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Please tell me if I should continue with this story or if it is just plain terrible I shouldn't. Suggestions are welcome. If you could help with the title too that'd be awesome.**

**Check out my other story also. Tell me what I should do with that. Thank you so much! **


	2. Visiting the Cullen House

**Chapter 2**

**Visiting the Cullen House**

"Hey Spencer," I said as I walked to our car.

"Hey Bella," he replied. He was already waiting by our car and he seemed nervous.

"Are you nervous about the visit?" I asked while getting in the car.

"A little, are you?" He replied.

"Yes." I nodded. In my rearview mirror, I saw the Cullens back out and drive away. I followed them. I hoped they weren't going to ambush us. They didn't seem like they would, but you could never tell. Spencer and I didn't talk much on the way there. When we arrived, they told us to stay in the car till they said it was okay. We didn't have to wait long for them to let us in. I took an unnecessary breath and got out of the car. Spencer looked at me and asked, "Ready?" I smiled a little remembering it's what he said this morning. I replied with what I'd said, "As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled and start walking towards the entrance of the house and I followed.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme," a man with blonde, wavy hair said.

"Nice to meet you two," Esme said and smiled at us. She was very pretty. She had caramel colored hair and, of course, golden eyes. She reminded me of a fairy tale character.

"I'm Bella and this is Spencer," I said. "It's nice to meet you too." I smiled slightly. I was still wary.

"Please, come sit down," Carlisle said walking towards what seemed to be their main room. Spencer and I followed. The other vampires we met at school were already sitting in their seats. Alice was on Jasper's lap and Rosalie was on Emmett's. I assumed they were mates. Spencer and I sat on a couch with Edward.

"So tell us about yourself, Bella or Spencer who ever wants to go first," Carlisle said once we were settled. "That is if you want to, of course." He smiled warmly at us. I really liked Carlisle, even though I'd just met him. He wasn't pushy. I looked at Spencer not sure if he wanted to go first. He seemed to know what I meant and he nodded.

"My name is Spencer White," he began, "and I was changed in to a vampire when I was sixteen in the year 1946. I don't remember anything about my human life except the year I was born and I had an older sister. I'm not sure who changed me. I don't have any powers that I know of. I think that's it," he said. "Your turn Bells," he said smiling in my direction. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Um, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer just Bella," I started. "I was changed in 1939, and I was seventeen." I didn't really like telling who changed me and why, so I just decided to leave it out. "I have a shield that can pretty much block any power," I finished. "So what about you all?" I asked.

"I'll start," Edward said. "My name is Edward Masen. I'm 17. I was changed in 1918 and I can read minds." I was thankful for my shield. It would be extremely embarrassing to have him hear my thoughts about him.

"Me Next," Alice said excitedly. Alice told her story, then one after one the others did also. It turned out that Alice could see the future and Jasper could control and feel emotions. It was comforting to know that they were all accepting of us. Well, all except Rosalie.

"How'd you meet Bella, Spencer?" Edward asked after Carlisle finished his story.

Spencer smiled then started, "I was wandering around in the woods after my 3rd day being a vampire although at the time I didn't know I was a vampire and I saw Bella. Well, actually Bella literally ran in to me." Spencer laughed. He always made fun of me, because running in to another vampire shouldn't happen.

"I was distracted. I didn't mean too," I defended myself.

"Sure, you were Bells," Spencer said. I rolled my eyes and Spencer continued the story. "She told me that I was vampire, and that I had an option in my lifestyle. I could drink blood from humans or animals. I asked her which one she lived and told her I'd do what she did. I've been with Bella ever since then," he finished. Edward just nodded. He seemed disappointed, but I didn't know about what.

"What are you doing this weekend, Bella?" Alice asked when Spencer was done. "Nothing," I replied. She smiled widely. Oddly, I was scared at what this over-excited pixie might want to do.

"Yay! That means you can go shopping with me," she squealed. Spencer burst out laughing. He knew I hated shopping. I glared at him, and all the Cullens stared at him. "What's so funny?" Alice asked, confused.

"Bella doesn't enjoy shopping," Spencer said after laughing. I heard chuckle beside me. It was Edward. Spencer was probably thinking about the last time I went shopping.

"Aw, Bella, please I'll make it fun. I promise," Alice said while pouting. I didn't like to disappoint people, so I nodded. She smiled happily. "You won't regret it."

Spencer chuckled and said, "You might." I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully.

"Are you two mates?" Edward asked. He looked uncomfortable. I thought it was an odd question.

"No," I said and shook my head. He just nodded and looked down. It was awkward after that, or at least it was for me. All of sudden I felt a wave of calmness. I remembered Jasper's power, and realized it was him.

"The awkwardness was uncomfortable," he said with his southern accent. We all chuckled.

"What made you come to Forks?" Rosalie asked. It came out nicer than the previous things she'd said. Maybe she was warming up to us? I thought.

"We needed to move from our previous place. People were starting to notice we don't age. We found this town and it was perfect with the little sunshine it has," Spencer explained.

"It's just you two, correct?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's just us," Spencer replied. He then turned towards me. "Bella, we should be leaving now to go hunting. I looked at the clock and it was only 12 AM. I didn't know why Spencer wanted to leave so early, but I just nodded in response.

"I'm sorry. We must be going," I said getting up from the couch. I started walking towards the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you all," I said smiling.

"I hope to see you both again soon," Esme said while waving goodbye. I nodded and smiled.

"Bye Spencer and Bella," the Cullen 'children' and Carlisle said.

"Next time we can play video games, Spencer," Emmett said.

"Awesome," Spencer replied. He loved challenges. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Goodbye," I said and walked out the door towards the car. Spencer followed.

"You like Bella, don't cha', Eddie-boy?" I heard Emmett yell from inside the house. Spencer started laughing hard. Were boys always meant to be that immature? I walked to the car at vampire speed rather than the pace I was before. I didn't want to hear anything else I wasn't meant to. Once Spencer was in the car, I drove away from the Cullen house.


End file.
